Merlin's Punishment
by MidnightSky101
Summary: The title says it all really. Theres Merlin...And there's Arthur...and a wall...ahem...CONTAINS GAY SEX! THAT'S SEX BETWEEN TWO GUYS! MAN ON MAN! SLASH! YAOI! ALL OF THE ABOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**A/N: Yeah, so...the title says it all really...enjoy! Oh, Oh, wait, thank you To-Chan!**

* * *

"Merlin…" Arthur began slowly, walking towards the young wizard after locking the door.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked impatiently as he continued folding clothes.

"You're my servant, you should call me 'Sire', or 'Prince Arthur'?" He asked, stepping closely to Merlin. Merlin turned to Arthur and saw that he was giving him 'that look' and so decided to play along.

"And if I don't?" Merlin asked, stepping forwards to Arthur, challenging him.

"Then I'll have to punish you." Arthur smirked at the thought.

"Really?" Merlin moved forward again so now they were chest to chest.

"Yes, so be a good boy and call me 'Sire'." Arthur patted Merlin's head.

"No!" Merlin protested. "I don't want to." He smiled smugly at Arthur.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Arthur kissed Merlin and backed him up against the wall, pinning him against it with his body.

"How exactly do you plan to punish me?" Merlin asked, tracing patterns on Arthur's arms. Arthur stepped back slightly and looked Merlin up and down.

"Well, I've lost the whip I used last time…" Arthur admitted.

"Oh what a shame." Merlin complained, pouting.

"I guess I'll have to improvise." Arthur stepped forward again and kissed Merlin, pulling the neckerchief from his neck and helping out of his jacket and tunic. Merlin kissed Arthur passionately, gripping his arms. Arthur took Merlin's hands and held them high above his head.

"What are you planning?" Merlin asked, knowing the answer. Arthur used Merlin's neckerchief to tie up his hands and hooked him on the candle holder fixed on to the wall. "You choose your walls well." Merlin joked, pulling at the tie.

"Of course." He bent down and took off Merlin's boots and britches, leaving him completely naked against the cold wall. "You make a wonderful decoration, very fuckable." Arthur let the last word hang in the air before he stepped back away from Merlin and slowly – torturously slowly – he began to undress, his eyes never leaving Merlin's. He smiled at Merlin as and evil idea slipped into his mind. He walked slowly towards Merlin, noticing how his eyes never left Arthur's erection.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered as Arthur became close enough to touch. Arthur quickly turned and walked towards the bed.

"I told you, servant, address me respectfully." Arthur lay down on the bed in perfect view for Merlin to see everything he did. He closed his eyes and trailed his hands down his body until he reached his hard cock and wrapped a hand around it. He smirked as he heard Merlin gasp. He pumped his hand up and down. "Oh…Merlin!" He moaned, Merlin's cock twitched at the sight and his mouth went dry.

"Arth…Master…" He whispered. Arthur stopped suddenly and sat up on the bed, looking straight at Merlin.

"Wh-What did you just call me?" He asked, standing and walking slowly to Merlin.

"M…Master…" Merlin begged. Arthur smiled smugly and leant against Merlin, felling his erection press into his thigh.

"That's better." Arthur kissed Merlin and untied the neckerchief on his wrists, then started kissing and nipping down his jaw to his neck where he began biting the skin making Merlin moan loudly. Arthur knew he loved to be bitten. He lowered his head to Merlin's chest, taking a pert nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, biting occasionally while he twisted the other between his fingers.

"Arthur, please…" Merlin gasped, the cold air a shock to his chest after Arthur's warm mouth.

"Servant, know your place." Arthur warned, rubbing his hips against Merlin's.

"Y-Yes, Master…I apologise." Merlin managed to stutter out. He wrapped a leg around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer, causing delicious friction.

"Eager, aren't we, Merlin?" Arthur asked, pulling Merlin's other leg up around his waist.

"Ar…Master, please…" Merlin begged.

"What do you want Merlin?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, biting it gently. Merlin's head fell on to Arthur's shoulder.

"Please…" He repeated against the golden skin.

"Tell me what you want, Merlin." Merlin groaned in response as Arthur pushed him up against the wall. "Do you want me to drive my cock deep inside you, and feel the burn of it as I thrust in and out, hitting that spot deep inside of you, harder and faster until you cry out in ecstasy, is that what you want?" Arthur asked, thrusting his hips forward every few words.

"Oh!" Merlin moaned and bit down on Arthur's shoulder.

"Is that what you want? Tell me, Merlin!" Arthur ordered, he felt Merlin's nails scrape his back.

"Yes!" Merlin cried, moving his hips.

"Beg me." Arthur whispered. Merlin's eyes opened wide. "Beg me, Merlin, and I'll do it." Arthur promised.

"Master, I beg you, please…please, take me, right now, and please, make it burn." Arthur groaned and thrust up into Merlin's entrance making him cry out.

"Merlin…You're so…tight…" Arthur moaned as he thrust deep into Merlin.

"Please…faster…harder…"

"Say it!" Arthur hissed, thrusting hard into Merlin. Merlin was thankful of the cold wall behind him, this heat would be too much.

"Please, master…Fuck me hard." Arthur braced Merlin against the wall and thrust up into him over and over, making Merlin cry out like he was praying to Arthur. "Oh! Master…Master, please…More!" He cried. Arthur reached a hand between them and began pumping Merlin's member in time with his thrusts. With all of this, it wasn't to long before Merlin came into Arthur's hands, crying out in pleasure-pain, "Master!"

Arthur followed quickly after, Merlin's walls tightening around him and milking him for every last drop. They slumped against the wall, getting their breath back.

Outside the door, the guards smiled to each other. "At least we took the whip away from him so that he couldn't hurt him to much this time, I don't know what he did last time, but that poor boy was limping for days." The guard spoke innocently, shaking his head

"Yeah, but he was crying really loudly just now, the Prince must have found a really hard or sharp weapon." The other suggested just as innocently.

**

* * *

A/N: Or both...so that's it, what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
